The Last Sons and Daughters of Krpton I
by Spidey2
Summary: superman finds his long lost siblings....


The Last Sons and Daughters of Krypton -- Part I By Stefen Gustav Hagglund Rated G Submitted July 2000  
  
___________  
  
Hello. My name is Stefen Hagglund. I am the author of this story, which is in two parts. The story you are about to read is about Superman finding his long lost siblings, and is set in the Lois & Clark Universe, where Lois gets her Ultrawoman powers back. I write these Superman stories because I am not only a fan of the Superman mythos, but also because I am a lot like him in more ways than one. Growing up, I was really a mild-mannered child, until my sister started to really annoy me. That is where this story comes in because, in the story, he not only has one sister to contend with, but two, and a brother I never got to have growing up. Enough about me, enjoy the story. Comments and suggestions are welcome, especially for part 2. Also, if any of you want to corroborate with me on it, let me know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Stefen G. Hagglund  
  
_____________  
  
As I was looking at the information on one of the crystals that my father sent to Earth with me, I found a portion of it that was blocked. This made me curious as to what it was and why it was blocked. I had the computer scan my right thumb to see if that would allow me access to the blocked information that was encoded into the crystal. The thumbprint seemed to do the trick because I was then allowed access to the information, but what I saw shocked and astounded me. The information indicated that I had an identical twin brother, and two sisters who were identical twins as well, who were sent to Earth as babies as well.  
  
After that, the information stopped there, as if someone interrupted the flow of data into the crystal. My brother's name was Cal-el, like mine, but I spell my name with a K and not a C. Lara it seems, was named after mother, and Zara was named after Lady Zara, of the house of Ra, who was a good friend of the family, as was her husband Ching. Before the flow of information was stopped, however, there was information on where and how to locate my long lost siblings. I put this information to use to try and find my family . . . wherever they were.  
  
When my brother came looking for me, he found me at work as a reporter for the Daily Planet, the newspaper I work for. That was when I turned around, to look at Lois, my wife and partner at work and at home.  
  
Ethan, my brother, was shocked when he saw me. I must admit, I was too when I saw him, for it was like looking into a mirror and seeing your reflection -- not just of yourself, but two of you. Lois fainted when she saw what was going on. Luckily though, I caught her before she fell to the floor and hit her head. Thirty seconds later, she woke up. That was when Ethan explained everything to us, and this is his story:  
  
"When I landed on Earth, I was adopted by Gus and Connie Hagglund, who were trying to have another child, but couldn't. They were great parents to have growing up, and they accepted me for who and what I am. Plus they believe I was sent to them by God. In actuality, I was sent to them by our birth parents, Jor-El and Lara on Krypton because they knew that the Hagglunds had the same beliefs they did. That being that they cherished life, believed in the same supreme being, and that they would die to protect those they love, and help others see God through their actions, the way they live and by the words they say, and how they say them. I grew up in a town called Olympia, the state capital in the state of Washington. And what a great town to grow up in! People hustling about every which way, and there are plenty of people to make friends with.  
  
"Olympia is not a small town anymore. It is trying to become a metropolitan city like Seattle, or New York, or even like Metropolis in some ways. In the end, I basically lead the same life as you, but there is one difference between us. I actually built a Fortress of Solitude with the green crystal father sent with us."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I threw the crystal -- and I was in the arctic at the time because of my traveling the world, helping others in secret. I threw it as hard and as far I could. When it landed, it landed on a big chunk of ice. Then the crystal fell into the ice, forming the fortress, which looked Kryptonian in shape and design, but it would do."  
  
Two days later, Ethan, Lois, and I set out to find our sisters, and since Lois' Ultrawoman powers started to come back on their own a few months ago, she could now fly like Ethan and I. When Ethan saw that Lois was flying like us, he put two and two together, but was still surprised a little to see that she was flying like us. As we were flying, we decided to land in St. Louis, Missouri, to stop and eat, before we flew the rest of the way to Miami, Florida for a few days rest before we started looking for our sisters again.  
  
We finally found them in a cornfield in Topeka, Kansas, where we should've looked in the first place. When we found them, they saw the three of us floating in the air. They immediately recognized Lois and I, but they didn't know who Ethan was when they saw him. They thought that he was my double from a parallel universe, but Ethan told them otherwise when they approached us.  
  
Two months later, Ethan, Lois, and the girls all designed new costumes for themselves. After several different design flukes, they finally got their designs right on the costumes. Lois' costume was similar to mine, except that she had red thong-type underwear on the outside of the costume, but was conservative looking in style. Lara's costume, however, was yellow and blue, with a blue cape, boots, thong bikini-type underwear, which was conservative looking in style, and a blue 'S' shield on the front of the costume and a yellow one on the back of the cape. Zara's costume looked more like Lois' old Ultrawoman costume than my red and blue Superman costume because it kept the old color scheme, blue and pink. The costume had a pink cape, boots, 'S' shield on the front of the costume, and a yellow one on the back of the cape, and the same type of underwear as on Lois' and Lara's costume, but pink in color. Ethan's costume, however, was similar to mine, except that the two main colors were reversed. Instead of the main color being blue, it was red, with a blue cape, briefs, boots, and 'S' shield on the front of the costume, and the yellow one on the back of the cape, and the yellow belt above the briefs stayed the same. Along with our costumes, Lara had Luthor Technologies design and build communicator watches with our names and 'S' shields on them, so we wouldn't be confused as to which watch belongs to whom. But, because Ethan and Lara both had blue 'S' shields, she used her yellow one instead on her watch, so she wasn't confused as to which watch belonged to her, and which belonged to Ethan.  
  
Two days later, we all flew back to Metropolis to help my brother and sister find a job at the Daily Planet, the newspaper where Lois and I work as reporters. It was decided then that journalism and saving people would be the family business from now on.  
  
So, then we needed to get the three of them jobs, and that was the easy part. The hard part was telling Perry White, our boss, who they were without revealing who Lois and I really were. Perry gave Lara a position as his secretary -- which he always wanted -- and Lara said that that was the best way she could think of to learn how to become a newspaper editor someday. We couldn't think of anyone more able and trustworthy to become her mentor in that area.  
  
As for Zara, she became the new photographer, and Jimmy Olsen, a friend of ours, became a reporter after Zara took over that area of his job, giving him a well deserved vacation from being at the Chief's beck and call. He fell in love with both girls, but dated Lara, since she was the older of the two. Plus, according to Lara, Zara loved being a photographer. It left her feeling free and single, which she liked.  
  
I am happy now, for I have everything I ever wanted: a brother, and not one sister, but two sisters, but what would make Lois and I both happy is if we had children. Then we would feel complete. Then we could teach them our secrets, and how to use those secrets and their powers carefully.  
  
End of Part One, Part Two coming soon. 


End file.
